


One night starts life

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha Axel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Ice cream for breakfast, M/M, Omega Roxas, Scenting, Use of heat inducing drugs, poorly timed phone calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: The last thing Roxas remembers before waking up in a hotel room is going out drinking with his coworkersAxel just wants to keep him safe
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	One night starts life

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this MONTHS ago and you know what? It's about time I get the first half done

Roxas rubbed at his eyes with the ball of his hand, letting out a tired groan as he rolled over onto his side. Everything was too bright, too loud, too much after the night before. He pulled the blanket up over his head, his mind slowly catching up as he remembered the events of the night before. As he mentally retraced his steps, he felt something shift in the bed next to him and jumped, sitting up quickly. He looked around the unfamiliar room in a half dazed panic, trying to figure out where he was or how he'd gotten there in the first place. Roxas realized in his panicked state that the shirt he was wearing wasn't his. He sniffed it to see if he recognized the scent before looking over at the person in bed next to him, grateful they were still asleep as he leaned over and gently moved long red hair aside to sniff at the scent gland on their neck. The shirt did indeed belong to the lanky man next to him if the scent and size were anything to go off of. Giving himself a sniff over, Roxas was surprised to find that the only scent of the other man's on him he could find was from the shirt he was wearing. 

Quietly climbing out of the amazingly soft bed, Roxas crept off to the en suite, closing the door behind him before pulling the shirt off to inspect himself. There weren't any marks on his body anywhere that he could see and the lock on his collar was still in tact. The only ache he had was a familiar throbbing in his head from having had too much to drink the night before. Deeming himself safe, he nodded and pulled the shirt back on before stepping back out into the main room. He climbed back into the extremely comfortable bed, wrapping himself in the blanket again as he relaxed. He felt the other man shift again and looked up into startlingly green eyes, the two of them freezing when their eyes met. After a few tense moments of them staring in silence, the redhead worked up the nerve to say something. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked quietly, his voice catching Roxas off guard. 

"Hungover." Roxas mumbled. 

The redhead let out a quiet chuckle as he gently reached over to rest his hand on his surprised companion's forehead, letting out a pleased hum at the feeling. "No fever, that's good." 

Roxas pulled the blanket up under his chin as he felt his face heat up at the unfamiliar gentleness the stranger was treating him with. He swatted the hand away, relaxing as he heard the soft chuckle the redhead let out. The taller man propped his head up on his hand, smiling as he watched the omega curl up in the soft blanket. 

"Want me to order room service? You threw up a lot last night." the redhead explained, listening to the smaller man purring while he nuzzled into the warmth. 

"Can we get ice cream?" Roxas asked, his voice muffled in the blanket. 

"Ice cream for breakfast? A man after my own heart." the redhead feigned a swoon before sitting up and reaching over for his cellphone on the nightstand. 

Roxas sneakily pulled the pillows over towards himself, building a small nest under the blanket in an attempt to make himself comfortable in the unfamiliar room. He watched as the redhead talked to someone on the phone, ordering two sea salt sundaes for them before hanging up and standing up. Blue eyes ran along the other man's back, pausing at the waistband of his sleep pants to trace along the scars on his back, only stopping when the door closed to the en suite. Roxas sat up and kicked the blanket off the bed, building a nest in the soft bed. He wasn't sure why he was nesting since he wasn't due for his heat for another month but still found himself digging around for any spare blankets in the room. Finding a hoodie that smelled like the other man on one of the chairs, he climbed into his nest with the hoodie and curled up with it. He pressed his face into the fabric of the hoodie, inhaling the surprisingly calming scent of the other man while he curled up among the pillows and blankets. Roxas listened as the other man washed his hands, rolling so his back was to the en suite door so the stranger wouldn't immediately notice him curled up with his dirty jacket and closed his eyes, unknowingly letting out a quiet purring sound as he relaxed. He could hear the bathroom door open and hugged the hoodie tighter so it couldn't be pulled away from him as he nuzzled the worn fabric softly. 

"Got everything you need in there or want me to ask room service for more blankets and pillows?" the redhead asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the contentedly nesting omega. 

"Just get over here already." Roxas grumbled quietly. 

"Are you sure?" the other man asked, his joking manner dropped completely as worry laced his words. "I'm a stranger and an alpha, are you sure you want me in your nest?" 

"Uhh yeah?" the blond replied like it was the most obvious thing. "If I wasn't sure would I be inviting you into my nest?"

Their conversation was temporarily put on hold as someone knocked on the door to the room, the redhead walking over to see who was knocking. 

"Room service, two sea salt sundaes as requested." the beta on the other side of the door explained as they offered the alpha a tray with two sundaes on it. 

"Thanks." the redhead smiled as he took them, pausing for a moment. "Hey, could you send up some extra blankets and pillows? My friend's nesting." 

"I'll have them up in a few minutes." the beta replied calmly before turning to walk down the hall. 

The alpha nodded calmly before closing the door with his foot, walking over to the bed with the two sundaes. "Breakfast's here!"

Roxas looked over at his companion, sitting up quickly at the sight of the tray before pulling the hoodie he'd snatched on. He saw the surprise on the alpha's face at the sight before the redhead walked over and handed him the tray. 

"Permission to enter?" the alpha asked, standing on the edge of the bed. 

"Permission granted." Roxas replied, scooting over with the tray in his lap to give the other man some space. 

The redhead grabbed the TV remote before climbing into the nest, careful to leave some space between him and the other occupant to ease any possible discomfort. Roxas rolled his eyes as he leaned against the other man and handed him one of the sundaes before starting in on eating his own. He looked up while his companion was scrolling through the channels on TV, eventually settling on Food Network before setting the remote outside the wall of the nest. 

"Roxas." the omega mumbled before taking a bite of his sundae. 

"Hmm?"

"My name, its Roxas." 

The alpha smiled as he gently mussed his companion's hair. "My name's Axel, got it memorized?" 

Roxas rolled his eyes before playfully shoving the alpha. "I couldn't forget it if I tried." 

"Good." Axel beamed, looking up at the TV again as he took a bite of his ice cream. 

The two ate in a peaceful quiet, occasionally piping up to make comments about the weird ingredients the chefs were being forced to work with. After a while, they heard another knock on the door and Axel carefully climbed out of the nest. He could hear a displeased sound from the omega and smiled over at him. 

"I'll be right back." the redhead promised before walking over to the door again. 

Axel opened the door to find the beta from earlier with a pile of pillows and blankets, holding them out for the alpha guest. Taking them appreciatively, he thanked the staff member before closing the door again, taking the pile over to Roxas. 

"I asked them for more pillows and blankets." Axel explained, smiling as he watched the omega perk up excitedly. 

Roxas climbed out of the nest he'd built, starting to pull the walls apart as he began rebuilding it to be more comfortable for him and his companion. Axel smiled as he watched the blond work, keeping his eyes on him before grabbing his phone and key card from the nightstand. 

"I've gotta make a call about our clothes, I'll be right back." 

Seeing the omega nod in understanding, Axel slid the key card into his pocket before stepping out into the hallway. The cold air of the hotel hallway was a breath of fresh air after having been in the room with Roxas for so long. His scent was so perfect it was driving the redhead crazy. And with whatever those men from the bar the night before had put in Roxas' drink still affecting him, he had no idea how much longer he could handle being around the omega before things took a turn to the hormonal side. He took another deep breath of the scentless air to calm the faint hum in his body before calling the dry cleaner's to ask about his and Roxas' clothes from the night before. He leaned against the wall while he chatted with the staff member about the clothes, setting up a time for them to he dropped off at the hotel and thanked them for their service before hanging up. Taking another deep breath to calm himself, Axel pushed away from the wall before pulling his room key out of his pocket, unlocking the door before stepping inside. The scent of the omega in the room immediately hit him like a ton of bricks as he stepped inside the room. He closed the door quickly before walking over to the side of the bed where Roxas was curled up in his nest with his face buried in Axel's hoodie. 

"Hey, I'm back." Axel whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Roxas let out a quiet whimper as he rolled over to face the alpha, his face red from overheating. "Axel, it's too hot in here...."

Axel ran his hand along the omega's back softly. "Want me to run you a cold bath?" 

"Please?" 

The alpha smiled as he patted Roxas' back before standing up, letting out a quiet chuckle at the feeling of his arm being grabbed. "Here, hold your arms up." 

Roxas was confused as he held his arms up, letting out a surprised sound as he was picked up. He laid his head on Axel's shoulder, trying to focus on anything other than how good the alpha smelled as he allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom. The redhead set his companion down on the counter before closing the bathroom door and walking over to start the water in the large hotel bathtub. He tested the temperature of the water with his hand, adjusting it to be on the colder side of warm before sitting on the edge of the tub. 

Roxas fidgeted with the hem of the shirt he was wearing while he watched the tub fill with cool water. His heat shouldn't be for another month but with how much he was attracted to Axel's scent, it wouldn't surprise him if the alpha was triggering an early heat. He pulled the collar of the shirt up to his nose, Axel's scent comforting him as he leaned against the wall. Roxas watched his companion quietly while they waited for the tub to finish filling, the alpha humming quietly while he kept an eye on the water level to make sure it wouldn't overfill. Turning off the water, Axel stood up and walked over to the counter where Roxas was sitting. 

"You ready?" Axel asked, settling between the omega's legs with his hands on either side of his hips. 

Roxas nodded as he released the shirt in his grip. "Yeah."

"Arms up." Axel ordered, coaxing Roxas into letting himself be undressed. 

The omega lifted his hips so his underwear could be removed before looking down at Axel's pajama pants. "Aren't you getting undressed too?" 

"You sure you're comfortable bathing with a strange alpha?" the redhead asked cautiously as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on his companion's hip. 

Roxas nodded with a pull at the waistband of Axel's pants. "If it's you, I know I'll be fine."

Axel couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled the omega's scent gland, listening to the smaller man let out a soft purr. He couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to Roxas' shoulder before pulling away. The redhead pulled his pajama pants and boxers off before picking up the omega and climbing into the tub. Roxas let out a content sigh as the cool water hit his feverish skin, curling up with the alpha happily. The two of them relaxed in the cool water, enjoying the quiet peace of the bathtub while they cuddled. 

"Feeling any better?" Axel asked quietly, running his fingers through his companion's soft blond hair. 

"Much better." Roxas mumbled with his face pressed against the other man's chest. "You smell amazing." 

"Yes you do." Axel replied absentmindedly. 

Roxas let out a huff as he halfheartedly hit the alpha's shoulder. "Don't turn my own compliments back on me." 

The rumbling chuckle the taller man let out was comforting to Roxas and once Axel started humming, he had to fight to stay awake. Feeling the man resting on him starting to fall asleep, Axel started to carefully get up out of the tub. He could hear Roxas starting to let out a whine and started to softly reassure him. 

"We can take a nap once we're dry okay? I'm not going anywhere." the redhead explained as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Arms up." 

Roxas tiredly held his arms up, wrapping them around Axel's shoulders as he allowed himself to be wrapped in a towel and carried back to the bed. The alpha gently laid him down in the nest he had made before going back to the bathroom to drain the tub. Roxas tiredly pulled the one blanket he had decided not to add to the walls of his nest over his body, waiting for the alpha to come back. 

"Permission to enter?" Axel upon arriving back at the edge of the bed.

"Permission granted." Roxas replied sleepily. 

Axel carefully climbed into the nest, keeping the towel wrapped around his waist as he curled up with the other man. Roxas rested his head on the taller man's shoulder, letting out a quiet purring sound as he felt Axel softly scenting him. 

"Do you normally scent strangers?" Roxas mumbled. 

"No, normally I can't stand people's scents." Axel confessed with his face pressed against the omega's neck. "There's just something about your scent that's perfect." 

In his half asleep daze, Roxas pressed his neck against Axel's lips as they ghosted across his scent gland. The alpha let out a quiet growl and nipped Roxas' shoulder before pulling away. Roxas let out a quiet whine before being quieted with another growl. 

"If I'm gonna mark you, its not gonna be in a hotel room the night after your coworkers drug you." Axel explained before pulling the smaller man over to cuddle with him. 

"That explains my heat symptoms....." Roxas mumbled, fighting to stay awake. 

The alpha chuckled as he ran his fingers through Roxas' soft blond hair to soothe him. He watched as his companion fell asleep, turning on the TV in the room to the channel they had been watching earlier with the volume down so he wouldn't wake up his smaller companion. As the episode played on he started having more and more trouble keeping his eyes open before finally, after fighting for twenty minutes to stay awake, he gave in to the soft warmth of his companion's bare skin and curled up with the omega for a nap. 

Axel woke up a couple hours later to the sound of Roxas' voice at the door. He rolled onto his side to see the omega in his shirt again talking to someone, thanking them before closing the door with their clean clothes in hand. Blue eyes widened in surprise when his companion noticed Axel was awake. 

"How was your nap?" Roxas asked as he walked back over towards the bed. 

"It was better when you were cuddling with me." Axel replied, winking at the omega. 

Roxas rolled his eyes and set their clean clothes in a pile onto one of the chairs in the room before joining the redhead in the nest, laying on top of him. "You said one of my coworkers drugged me, do you remember which one?"

"Some guy with an eyepatch." the alpha explained, rubbing his companion's back softly. 

"That sounds like Xigbar." Roxas let out a quiet groan as he pressed his face to the other man's neck, relaxing as he inhaled his scent. "You smell so good." 

Axel let out a quiet hum, softly patting the blond's thigh. "Careful with the compliments cutie."

"I could say the same to you." Roxas mumbled as he nuzzled Axel's neck. "Do you think the drugs are out of my system now?" 

"They should be but you can always come home with me if you're worried." Axel offered casually. 

"Are you offering to help me if I go into heat?" the omega asked as he sat up on his companion's lap. 

"Depends on if you'd want me to." Axel replied as his hands settled on Roxas' hips. 

"I'd keep you with me during my heats in a heartbeat." Roxas mumbled, distracted by the warm hands on his hips. 

Axel's hands moved to softly grasp the omega's plush backside, pulling their hips together. "How about we make a mess?" 

Roxas let out a quiet purring sound, grinding down on the alpha's lap as he allowed himself to be pulled down for the taller man to take advantage of his exposed neck to kiss around his collared scent gland. Axel rolled the two of them over, sucking on the omega's scent gland and grinding against him, drinking in the sounds of the smaller male's moans. The blond's hands made their way to tangle in long red hair as their lips met hungrily. Roxas gave a soft tug to the hair in his hands to spur the alpha on, hooking one of his legs over around Axel's hips. The two of them lost themselves in the feel of the other's skin, their hands wandering along patches of exposed skin while lips moved down to mouth each other's scent glands. The sound of a phone going off startled the two of them, Axel cursing quietly as he pulled away. 

"That's my brother, I'll be right back." Axel explained, pressing another soft kiss to the omega's cheek before going to answer his phone. 

Roxas listened to the phone call quietly, his breathing evening out while he tried to focus on anything other than the slick leaking down his thighs and the scent of the alpha coating his entire being. He pulled the already hiked up hem of the borrowed shirt he was wearing up to his nose, letting out a quiet hum as he breathed in the pleasant scent of cinnamon and fire. His entire being was starting to revolve around this scent that cradled him and worked it's way into the cracks of his being. Roxas reached for the redhead's free hand and laced their fingers together, running his thumb along the back of his hand while he listened to him talking on the phone through his heat fogged haze. He pulled Axel's hand closer, nuzzling against his soft skin while he waited patiently for the phone call to be over so he could have his attention again. Normally he wasn't this needy, normally he couldn't stand other people touching him, especially alphas, but there was something about Axel and his scent that was different from others he had met. 

"Alright, see you later Reno." Axel said into the phone before hanging up with a sigh. 

Roxas pulled the alpha down with a quiet purr, nuzzling his shoulder to help him relax again. "Something wrong? You look upset."

"Nah, just my brother asking me when I'm coming home." Axel explained as he stayed still for the omega. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone yet though, not after last night." 

Roxas let out a quiet hum as he closed his eyes in an attempt to let his companion's scent wash away all thoughts of that disaster of a work party. "I'm just glad today's my day off."

"Wanna come over to my house then?" Axel offered, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist as he pulled him on top of him. "You won't have to worry about going into heat alone and I won't have to worry about some random alpha jumping you, it's a win win." 

“You sure your brother would be okay with that?” Roxas asked with his face pressed against his companion’s scent gland. “You said earlier that you don’t really like other people’s scents, what’s he gonna think when you bring home an omega who might go into heat at any time thanks to his asshole coworker?”

“Hmm….lucky me?”

Roxas rolled his eyes and nipped at the redhead’s neck above his scent gland. “I’m being serious. Have you ever been around an omega in heat? When was your last rut? What if you go into a rut while I’m in heat? What are you planning to do if that happens?”

“Easy, I’ll take responsibility for my actions and take care of you. I’m telling you Roxas, you’ll be safe with me.” Axel promised as he calmly rubbed his companion’s lower back. “I won’t let anyone hurt you and I won’t let you suffer on your own alright?”

Roxas let out a quiet sigh, taking a moment to understand what was going on before nodding. He allowed himself to be guided out of bed and looked up at the tall redhead. Nothing about Axel was threatening. If anything, he was more like a giant teddy bear than anything else. He was safe, Axel wouldn’t hurt him. If there was ever going to be an alpha he trusted, taking the leap now with Axel couldn’t be the worst choice he’d ever make. 

“Let me get dressed before we leave.” Roxas mumbled, still deep in thought as he grabbed his clean clothes from the pile before locking himself in the bathroom. 

Roxas pulled off the oversized shirt he was wearing, burying his face in it one last time before setting it on the counter and quickly pulling on his now clean clothes. He felt his pockets to make sure he had everything, finding that his wallet, phone, and keys had all been put back after his jeans were washed. He pulled his phone out to check his messages and let out a sigh when he found it was once again dead. The thing was so old now that the battery barely made it through his work shift, still being alive after a whole night along with that would’ve been a miracle if it had happened. He shoved his dead phone back into his pocket before pulling out his wallet and unzipping the small coin pocket inside it, removing a key. Roxas took a deep breath to brace himself before putting his wallet away, grabbing Axel’s shirt, and stepping out of the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how to respond when he saw the alpha in the grey dress shirt and fitted black slacks he must have been wearing the night before when they met and ended up just gaping like a beached trout. 

“Like what you see?” Axel teased with a comforting smile as he turned to the omega. 

“You look....nice.” Roxas supplied after a minute. He took a moment to take in what he was looking at before walking over and looking up at his companion. “Here, hold your hand out.”

The redhead was confused but did as he was told, his eyes widening as he was handed the small key. “Are you sure?”

Roxas shrugged and looked away. “If I’m gonna give that to anyone, I’d feel safer if it was you.” 

“Thank you Roxas, I’ll take good care of it.” Axel promised, leaning down to kiss the omega’s cheek before pocketing the key and taking his hand. “My driver’s waiting for us downstairs, you ready?”

“As ready as I’m gonna be.”


End file.
